


Summer camp

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kise, this summer camp is the best one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer camp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anon (scroll at the end of the fic to read about the prompt).

**Summer Camp**

It was a pure accident that both Kaijou and Seirin chose the same place for their summer camp; the team’s coaches were more than happy about it and they decided that it’s a good opportunity to have practice matches. Yet, to not make their players collapse after one match (they need to have energy for afternoon and evening’s training) they determined that both Kagami and Kise will not play against each other.

They are here a week already and Kise is still annoyed with this decision. He understands it, though: both he and Kagami always play at their best and it wouldn’t be good if they ended this camp with injured legs.

Sighing, Kise leaves the gym, not wanting to watch Kaijo versus Seirin match again. He wants to play, damn it! But… why won’t he find Kagami and practice shots with him? Well, his shooting accuracy is 100%, but they would both practice their 3 pointers, just like that, without having a 1-on-1 and getting too tired. And if he remembers well, Seirin’s coach ordered Kagami to rest after breakfast so the red-head is in his room, probably bored… Oh yes, his plan is genius! Kagamicchi won’t refuse him, not a chance!

Almost bouncing, Kise walks to Kagami’s room. He knows that Taiga shares it with Kuroko – yesterday he heard Kuroko’s complain that Kagami snores too loud - but before he knocks to the door, he hears something like a… groan? And turned on shower… It this case there is no point in knocking, Kagami won’t hear him so Kise decides to just go in and wait till the Seirin’s ace stops showering.

It’s both the best and the worst decision in his life.

Kagami isn’t taking a shower, but running water is quite loud and a lonely thought which appears in Kise’s brain, which suddenly stopped working, says that turning on the shower was a clever idea.

Taiga is laying on his futon, naked, his legs bent in knees. His eyes are closed, his brows furrowing as he is jerking himself off, moaning loudly. Kise’s eyes are racing over the ripped body in front of him before they stop on the hard, throbbing cock in Kagami’s palm; it’s bigger than most of Kise’s lovers were and he gasps loudly when Kagami turns onto his side, his other hand sliding between his ass cheeks.

Kagami suddenly stops moving and looks up, to see Kise standing in the door; they are looking at each other for few long seconds before Taiga sits abruptly, covering himself with the duvet.

"What the hell, Kise?!"

He is embarrassed and furious and something tells Kise to run away.

"I-I’m sorry… I’ll… I’ll just leaveyoualone **_bye_**!”

Kise closes the door quickly and runs away from Kagami’s room, straight to his to calm himself. He locks his door just in case Kagami goes after him to try to beat him or something. Fuck! Why didn’t Kagami lock his door too?

——

They meet later, at the dinner. Kagami flushes in the minute he sees Kise and Ryouta thinks that this is a little cute… And for God’s sake, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the view, okay?

He isn’t surprised when Kagami goes to him after they eat and ask for a talk. Kise agrees and they both choose stand away from their teams, near the room’s window.

"So… um…" Kagami’s rubs his face. "You will not tell anyone about this, will you?"

Kagami usually behaves like a tough guy and Kise cannot help, but tease him a little.

"Of course not. Just…" He leans a little more to Kagami, invading his personal space, "next time let me watch whole show."

Kise expects Kagami to blush, but instead of it the red-head smirks, his eyes narrowing.

"Tomorrow they have another practice match, you know?" he purrs and… did he just caress Kise’s thigh? "See you later, Kise." With that Kagami turns around and walks to Kuroko, who is looking at them with unreadable expression.

 _'See you later?_ ' Fuck, Kise really loves this camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's prompt was: 'Kise walking in on Kagami masturbating (XD)'.


End file.
